Prior art rollers have been provided for use in various applications such as dynamometers and printing presses. Such rollers typically have hubs for fixedly securing shafts in concentric alignment with the rollers. These rollers and shafts are typically non-rotatably secured together in fixed relation. Some rollers and shafts have been welded together, and others are secured in a press to fit arrangement. This often results in destruction of the roller and the hub assembly should a shaft or other component need replacement. Thus, the entire roller assembly is often replaced rather than just the damaged component.
It is often impossible to maintain a low roller to shaft run-out due to how currently available taper lock assemblies operate. For welded shafts, the roller assembly in most cases has to be re-machined due to the pulling effect of the welding process between two metals. Furthermore, the materials have to be compatible for a weld to occur, thus different materials cannot be used for the shaft and the roller.
A full length shaft was usually required when conventional prior art taper lock bushings are used to secure a roller to the shaft. A full length shaft will run the complete length of the roller and outside of opposite ends of the roller for securing to the taper lock bushings. Use of a full length shaft often wastes material than if tapered shafts could be used for the opposite ends of rollers. A full length shaft also provides an assembly with a high degree of shaft deflection based on the diameter of a full length shaft. The materials have to have the same tensile strength for a conventional prior art taper lock bushings to adequately function.